


Downward Facing Dog

by rekamohcs



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epilogue!MIkleo, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Rose is also here for a bit, Sexual Tension, SorMik, Sorey spends all of his time with small children so he's childish sometimes, Sorey struggles with flexibility, Sort Of, Teasing, What's new, and some implications, but there's some cuss words, by that I mean Sorey thinks Mikleo is hella hot, in other words I get to talk about Mikleo's long hair again, pre-school teacher Sorey, yoga instructor Mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekamohcs/pseuds/rekamohcs
Summary: Sorey gets dragged to yoga class. He has no idea what he’s doing, and the hot yoga instructor doesn’t help.But Sorey is nothing if he’s not determined, so he makes it his mission to learn how to properly get his body into dancer pose and win the hot yoga teacher’s attention.It’s doesn’t go exactly according to plan.I.e. the yoga instructor!Mikleo and pre-school teacher!Sorey AU no one asked for, but everyone needs. And Sorey is t h i r s t y.





	Downward Facing Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, this was so fun to write. I should be editing Three's a Crowd to get the rest of it up, but here we are. Inspiration hits when it hits, I guess.
> 
> Apologies if I portray anything incorrectly to any of you who may be actual yoga instructors or long-term yogis out there. I love me some yoga, but I still have a long way to go.
> 
> Also I was about 25% in when I realized I was writing in present tense, which is quite unusual for me, so it was fun to play around with.

Sorey is fidgeting.

He’s uncomfortable. People slowly pile into the open space of the classroom as Sorey tries his best not to stare himself down in the reflection of the room’s mirror. _Who thought it was a good idea to put mirrors in gym classrooms?_

Something soft bops him on the head and he looks up to get a face-full of yoga mat. Rose grins as Sorey sputters and grabs the mat from her hands. She unrolls her mat a few feet away from him before sitting down upon it. He follows her lead and unrolls his as well.

“Relax, Sorey.” Rose chides, stretching her arms over her head and rolling her neck in preparation for the class. “It’s a beginner’s class, and this instructor is awesome. Her name is Lailah, and she’s always really patient with us.”

Sorey nods, swallowing down his anticipation. He’s not sure why he’s so anxious – he’s normally fairly open to trying new things, and being that he’s a pre-school teacher, he’s used to making a complete fool of himself to entertain the kids, but for some reason, he’s just flat out nervous. He smooths out his gym shorts where they lay flat across his thighs. “Maybe I’m just scared that I’m going to fall and knock over a bunch of people. That’d be _awful._ ”

Rose laughs, leans over, and claps Sorey on the back. “True, if anyone could accomplish that, it’d be you!”

Sorey flushes and glares playfully. He feels more at ease, but he still feels tightly wound. He watches as other yogis, as Rose had called them, make themselves comfortable across the floor. There are more people than he thought there would be, but he finds himself comforted at seeing more men than he anticipated. Perhaps he won’t be the oddball out. He glances at the clock. Five minutes until start time.

Six minutes later, the door pushes open, and all Sorey can think is: _wow._

A tall man, though probably still shorter than Sorey, makes his way to the front of the room. He’s delicately pale with beautiful, long hair that’s twisted up by a couple of braids and an elastic tie, fluffy ponytail trailing down his back and shoulders. He’s wearing a loose, light blue t-shirt and pants that make Sorey think,  _amazing, I’ve never seen anyone look that good In yoga pants_.

The man turns to face the class after he unrolls his mat and smiles. His eyes are luminescent, and his smile is patient. Sorey already has a crush on him, and he hasn’t even heard him say a single word.

The instructor rectifies that quickly. “Sorry for my tardiness, everyone. Lailah, the scheduled instructor, had an emergency that she had to tend to, so I’ll be filling in today. My name’s Mikleo – I’m so glad you all decided to share your time and energy with us today.”

Sorey’s crush immediately turns into an infatuation at hearing the man speak.

Rose notices the way Sorey is standing up straight as a pole and how his cheeks are tinged pink. She raises an eyebrow and reaches out to nudge Sorey gently. “Hey, you okay there, bud?”

Sorey swallows and blinks a few times, forcing himself to look away at the beautiful specimen at the front the class – _Mikleo_ – to respond to his friend. “Yeah,” He whispers, though they’re toward the back so there’s no worry of Mikleo hearing him. “I think I’m in love, though.” He jokes, though he fears there may actually be truth to it.

Rose has to control her giggle as she wiggles her eyebrows teasingly. “He _is_ pretty hot, isn’t he?” She grins.

Mikleo is saying something then, and it pulls Sorey’s attention back to the front of the room. “Okay, let’s begin in Sukhasana, or the Easy Pose.”

Mikleo sits down and crosses his legs in what Sorey would describe as Criss-Cross Applesauce if he were talking to his kids at work. He finds amusement in the fact that it’s called ‘the Easy Pose’. Mikleo describes how the posture should feel, reminds everyone to keep their backs straight and the crown of their heads tall. His voice is grounding and soft, though loud enough to carry all the way to the back of the room. Sorey finds himself relaxing more and more every minute.

Mikleo walks the class through a few poses that Sorey doesn’t seem to have any issues with – Table-Top, Cat-Cow, Downward Facing Dog. He’s a little discouraged that his heels don’t come all the way to the floor like Mikleo’s do, but Mikleo, as if reading his mind, reminds the class that it’s not about forming the body to the perfect shape, it’s about the feelings and progress that come up within the pose over time.

“After all,” Mikleo says, voice light and almost teasing, and Sorey wishes that his words were only directed toward him. “I’ve been practicing for 15 years. So be kind to yourselves.”

_I bet he’s so flexible in so many ways._

Sorey flushes at his inappropriate thought but smiles secretly to himself. He could get used to yoga if he were able to ogle the hot instructor all the time.

From Downward Facing Dog, they walk up to the front of the mat – _slowly_ , Mikleo emphasizes, _take your time_ – and they meet in a Forward Fold. Sorey is surprised by how nice such a simple posture feels on his lower back. Mikleo instructs the class through what he calls a vinyasa – Sorey would describe it as unnecessary movement and breathing just to transition to another pose, but he’s not the professional, and that would be rude. They meet back in Forward Fold, and eventually roll up into Mountain Pose.

Sorey smiles slightly, finding all of the posture names cute. He lets his gaze fall over Mikleo’s upright body and almost jolts when they make eye contact.

Mikleo’s gaze is gentle, but startling with depth. Sorey wants to hold that gaze forever, but then Mikleo’s eyes are flitted over the other students, and Sorey has to fight his disappointment.

“Okay everyone, from here, we’re going to move into Dancer.” Mikleo speaks with confidence. “This is a pose that is all about balance, so if you find yourself falling that’s okay – just try again.”

He catches his right ankle behind him with his hand, and Sorey finds that he can mimic that move without much problem. He wobbles a bit on his left foot, but after a couple stumbles, he feels balanced. Then, Mikleo pulls his ankle away from his body and reaches forward with his free hand. It’s a graceful move, and Sorey is _amazed_ that he can pull his ankle all the way up to the crown of his head without so much as a single wobble. Mikleo’s neck is straight, the crown of his head up, and he smiles as the class tries to follow his instructions.

Sorey _cannot_ do it. He finds that he can’t even pull his ankle that far away from his body, let along far enough to reach out his free hand to lean forward and balance. Beside him, Rose struggles with keeping the pose for long, but at least she can _form it._

Sorey feels frustration rise within him as he tries multiple times to copy the move and fails. He huffs, relieved when Mikleo finally leads the class out of the pose and back down to a seated position.

An hour is up before he realizes (probably because he’s been spending most of the session daydreaming about Mikleo), and then everyone is rolling up their mats. Mikleo thanks everyone for attending, and a couple of people approach him to ask questions. Sorey watches curiously, trying to think of an excuse to go talk to him himself.

Rose bumps his side. “Just go talk to him, loverboy.” She teases as she grabs his mat from him. “You’re a school teacher, you job is literally to talk to people all day.”

Sorey glares, wants to say, _That’s_ not _my job,_ but refrains, and when he turns his gaze forward again, _Mikleo_ is approaching _him._

_Oh God, he’s even prettier up close._

Mikleo smiles warmly, and Sorey gets caught up in how his eyes seem to dance with the expression. His bangs are a little damp from sweat and there are flyaways peeking out from his braids, but Sorey thinks he looks damn near _perfect._

“Hi there,” Mikleo greets him, and Sorey has to remember that he’s supposed to respond. “I saw you struggling with Dancer earlier.”

Sorey nods, remembering his frustration. “Uhm – Hi, yes.” He’s flustered and has to pause to keep from rambling. “My body just didn’t want to do it at all.”

 _Eloquent, Sorey._ He internally rolls his eyes at himself, but Mikleo doesn’t look deterred.

“Don’t worry, I hear that a lot.” He pauses. “It helps to just do a few flexibility exercises daily. Honestly, flexibility and core work is what gets you through most poses.”

Sorey swallows thickly, trying not to think about how flexible Mikleo must be and where that could be appreciated. “Ah, okay.” He says, awkward, but pushes through. “Would you – Like, what kind of exercises would help with, uh, that?”

Sorey prays, _dear gods above, give me strength_ , when Mikleo worries his bottom lip with his teeth before responding. “I can show you a few, if you have time? Or do you have to go?”

Sorey’s heart palpitates as butterflies flutter in his belly. _No, I have an infinite amount of time for you._ The romantic in him swoons, but Sorey realizes that if he says that, he’ll come off as creepy. Instead, he ruffles his hair nervously and shakes his head. “No, I can spare a few minutes.” He looks around for Rose but realizes that she’s already left the classroom. They came in separate cars, so Sorey isn’t worried.

He also notices that everyone else is gone, too. Mikleo nods, walks over to grab Sorey a new yoga mat, and rolls it out on the floor for him.

“Okay, I’ll show you a few moves that may be particularly useful for increasing flexibility, especially in the hips where it may be useful for Dancer.” Mikleo’s voice is light. “If you practice them regularly, the next time we go through this routine, I think you’ll find that you’ve progressed quite a bit.”

Sorey has to stop himself from catching on _the next time we go through this routine_ part of Mikleo’s sentence, as if Mikleo would like to see Sorey again.

Mikleo sits down on his own mat across from Sorey and presses the bottoms of his feet together. He pulls his heels up toward his body.

Sorey smiles as he copies Mikleo, though he can’t pull his heels up nearly as far as Mikleo can. “Butterfly pose!”

Mikleo raises an eyebrow, a soft smirk playing with his lips that makes the butterflies in Sorey’s stomach flutter again. “Perhaps that’s what you call it in kindergarten.” He teases, eyes twinkling. “We call it Cobbler’s pose.”

Sorey meets Mikleo’s teasing gaze with one of his own. “Well, I teach pre-schoolers, so…”

The blush that creeps up Mikleo’s neck is worth all of the yogic struggles Sorey could ever imagine. The color is obvious against Mikleo’s fair skin and it makes Sorey think about how flushed he could make _other_ parts of the instructor.

Mikleo coughs and bites his bottom lip again. _Perhaps it’s a nervous habit,_ Sorey notes. “Ah, sorry. That was rude of me.”

Sorey’s smile is blinding like sunshine at daybreak. “Oh, I’m not offended.” He laughs lightly. “I’m used to getting interesting looks when I say childish things to adults.” He pauses, distracted as he watches Mikleo’s fingers massage his ankles as he leans forward a bit in a forward fold. Finding his words again, he continues. “I’m Sorey, by the way.”

Mikleo smiles, blush still adorning his cheeks as he releases his feet and slowly unravels from the pose. “It’s nice to meet you, Sorey.” He considers his next words before speaking. “I think another hip opener will be useful for you.” Sorey flushes at the dirty thoughts that cross his mind after that statement.

If Mikleo notices his flush, he makes no indication of it. Instead, he transitions into some sort of squat. His feet are flat on the ground, knees wide, hands pulled together in front of his chest, with his butt impossibly low, but not touching the ground. “This is a version of Malasana.” He smiles at Sorey’s bewildered expression. “Or just the Yoga Squat, in plain words.”

Sorey tries to copy Mikleo, but struggles to get his footing. Mikleo smiles softly, lifts himself out of his position, and moves over next to Sorey before the brunette can get frustrated. “It’s okay, it’s _very_ hard to get your heels down all the way until you’ve had a lot of practice.” Mikleo is patient, which Sorey appreciates. He reaches out and touches Sorey’s back gently, and Sorey becomes hyperaware of that location. “Let’s just work on your balance in the position and keeping your back straight and hips open.”

Mikleo’s fingers run down Sorey’s spine, pushing gently at his lower back as his other hand comes up to pull Sorey’s shoulders back just slightly. Sorey feels less comfortable in this position, but he’s incredibly distracted by Mikleo’s touch.

When Mikleo speaks, his voice is closer than before and it nearly startles Sorey. “I know keeping your back straight can be uncomfortable sometimes.” Sorey thinks, briefly, that Mikleo must be a mind reader. “But with practice, you get used to it and it becomes second nature.” Mikleo’s fingers dance back up Sorey’s spine just lightly before he removes his touch from the other man completely.

The places where Mikleo touched Sorey feel as if they are on fire, and Sorey searches for Mikleo’s gaze as he does his best to maintain the Malasana variation. Mikleo’s cheeks are pink when he finally comes back around so Sorey can see him again.

 _Flirt_ , Sorey wants to tease, but he’s too nervous to say such a thing. Mikleo takes a seat back on his yoga mat. “Okay, take a couple more breaths there, and then we’ll try Froggy Pose. That’s another great hip opener, and probably more comfortable.”

Sorey nods and tries to concentrate on his breathing. It’s hard with Mikleo watching him, and when Mikleo says that he can release, Sorey’s mind goes back to the gutter and he falls back onto his butt ungracefully.

Mikleo laughs at the action, and Sorey desperately wants to hear it again. “We’ll also have to work on your transitions.”

Sorey grins. “Whatever you say, Professor.”

Mikleo blushes and averts his gaze, fingers fidgeting at his knees. “I thought _you_ were the teacher.”

Sorey leans forward slightly, reveling in making Mikleo blush. “Mm, I am, but definitely not in this context.” He feels as if his entire face is smiling. “How does Froggy Pose go? That sounds like something my kids will love.”

Mikleo chuckles, making Sorey’s heart soar, and moves to show him the pose. He transitions into Table Top position before leaning down onto his elbows and pushing his knees out wide. He holds his chest and head up easily, and when he meets Sorey’s gaze, Sorey feels a hot rush course through his veins.

In the mirror, Sorey has the best view of Mikleo’s ass he could ask for, and he's suddenly _very_ grateful that these gym classrooms have mirrors, despite his earlier chagrin. He feels his fingers itch to run along the curve of Mikleo’s spine under his hair.

Before Mikleo can say anything, Sorey’s mouth is open and words are tumbling out. “Now _that_ is a hip opener, for sure.”

The words come out flirtier and raspier than Sorey intended them to, and Mikleo flushes yet again, which makes Sorey’s body feel even warmer. Though he’d rather sit and admire Mikleo’s posture, he doesn’t want to make the yoga instructor uncomfortable, so he attempts to copy Mikleo’s movements and stature.

Sorey is not nearly as lithe as Mikleo, and his bulk and broadness makes it harder for him to match the pose. But Mikleo is sitting upright now, smiling and reaching up to press a gentle hand to Sorey’s chest, lifting him up slightly, and that's all Sorey cares about.

Sorey’s gaze meets Mikleo’s when the instructor touches him, and Sorey _knows_ Mikleo is thinking exactly what Sorey had been a minute ago. Flushed, Mikleo clears his throat and smiles teasingly. “That’s better. How does that feel?”

Sorey wants to roll his eyes into the back of his head at Mikleo’s words. _Flirt, flirt, flirt._ Sorey’s mind supplies. Mikleo’s hand removes itself from Sorey’s chest and Sorey does his best to keep his heart lifted, as Mikleo termed it earlier during class. “It’s slightly uncomfortable, but it does actually feel nice on my hips.” Sorey responds truthfully.

Mikleo nods, smiling. “Take a few more breaths here, and then to come out of the pose, you’ll lift onto you palms from your elbows and transition back to Table Top. You don’t want to move too quickly or you can hurt yourself if you’re not used to this kind of position.”

Sorey can’t help himself. “And what if I am used to this kind of position?”

Mikleo’s pretty gaze is caught in Sorey’s, the implication of Sorey’s words very clear. That lip is back in between Mikleo’s teeth, and Sorey desperately wants to kiss it. Mikleo swallows thickly, unable to tear his gaze away from Sorey’s as tension fills the space between them. “I – I would have thought that you would be used to… other positions.” Mikleo stumbles, finally tearing his eyes from Sorey’s. “Given your lack of flexibility, that is.”

Sorey feels heat pool in his belly as he slowly makes his way out of Froggy Pose – Mikleo did emphasize that he could hurt himself, after all – and runs his fingers through his hair, musing it haphazardly. Sorey wants to swoon at the flustered man before him but settles on a warm smile instead. “Well, I’m open to trying new things, though you’re not necessarily wrong.”

Sorey feels that this situation is both incredibly sexy and ridiculous at the same time. Here they are, two grown-ass adults, flirting around a discussion of who would top and who would bottom in bed when Sorey hasn’t even mustered up the courage to ask Mikleo for his number yet.

Mikleo smiles shyly at Sorey’s response, fingers coming up to twist a loose strand of his own hair. Sorey has to restrain himself from reaching out and touching Mikleo’s hair himself. He idly wonders if Mikleo did the braids himself or if he had help. Sorey begins to find the tension between them stifling. “When do you teach your next session?” He asks suddenly, hoping Mikleo won’t find it creepy that he wants to know.

Mikleo blushes but continues to smile. “Friday at 6pm.” He pauses before he reaches out and smooths a wrinkle off of Sorey’s shoulder completely unnecessarily. “I’d give you my usual schedule, except I don’t have one. It changes weekly.”

Sorey is excited that Mikleo is willing to share this information with him, though he is disappointed that it would be an entire five days until he could see Mikleo again. Regardless, Mikleo’s response gives him the courage to ask his next question. “Then, uhm, could I maybe get your number?” He inquires. Mikleo’s eyebrows shoot up, surprised. “I mean, to like, you know – So I can keep up with when you teach.” He tries to save himself from making a complete embarrassment of himself but fails. “You’re a good instructor.”

Mikleo’s gaze softens, and Sorey notes that his cheeks have kept their constant pink tinge. “Sure, if you’d like.”

Sorey grins happily and Mikleo finds it incredibly charming. They both stand and return their mats to where they belong, and Sorey hands Mikleo his phone so that Mikleo can enter in his phone number. Sorey is beaming by the time they actually exit the classroom forty-five minutes after the official session ended.

“I’ll see you Friday, then?” Sorey asks, probably a little too enthusiastically. Mikleo finds the enthusiasm endearing and can’t help but smile in return as he pauses at the door to his office.

“Yeah – I expect to see improvement in your flexibility by then, though.” Mikleo winks, and Sorey’s heart stutters.

“Of course, I wouldn’t dream of disappointing you.”

Sorey decides that he could certainly get used to this as he pulls his car out of the parking lot, thinking about how much he can’t wait for Friday to arrive and how he needs to thank Rose.


End file.
